Vanishing Act
"Vanishing Act" is the eighth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on June 25th, 2015. Logline The gang must deal with the disappearance of the Library - and that they may loose JP as a consequence. Synopsis Laura accuses Mattie of the disappearance of the library, questioning her if it’s even possible for her to do that. Carmilla explains that the library itself could actually vanish, since it is a sentient being capable of such actions. LaFontaine puts J.P.’s flash drive into Laura’s computer and begins to tell them what happened. LaFontaine was heading to library when they saw men, dressed in all black like a S.W.A.T team, taking the books from the facility in question. Mattie explains some of the books are being sold to help cover the financial drop caused by The Dean's death. LaFontaine continues, explaining that when they went in the library itself, the books and shelves were shifting around and shortly afterwards, started to attack everyone inside. They escaped just before the building folded out of existence. On the computer screen J.P.’s image flickers to the alarm of the others. LaFontaine asks if he’s okay, and he dismisses the issue as an interruption to his power supply. While Mattie regrets the loss of the library, she says that the cuts have to be made. Her declaration does not sit well with Laura, who argues that Mattie can’t do this, as they need the library. Mattie says it was board’s decision to do so. Danny and Mel storm in, both women demanding to see Mattie, expressing that they are absolutely furious over Adonis festival being canceled. Mattie says the school can’t afford to host it, therefore, it had to go. Similarly, Theo and Kirsch come in, just as furious as the Summers, because the same group of men LaFontaine saw in the library are taking apart their brewing tanks. Mattie once again explains the tanks along with equipment from the science labs are being sold to cover the school's needs, which makes LaFontaine unhappy when they hear lab equipment is being sold. A massive argument breaks out between everyone, the topics shifting from beer, centrifuges and long standing Silas traditions to just general yelling. This ruckus goes on for several seconds until Mattie silences everyone with a deafening scream, described as “somewhere between a bird of prey and ultrasonic weaponry.” Her scream severely affects all the humans and causes the camera feed to flicker. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Cultural References *''Nothing'' - *''Escher painting'' - M.C. Escher was a Dutch artist known for his mathematically inspired works of art. One of his most well known works is Relativity (1953). *''Ride of Valkyries'' - the popular term for the beginning of act 3 of Die Walküre, an opera arrangement. Sometimes the opening is played as separate instrumental piece. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes